Nouvelle vie
by Izabel65
Summary: House est enfin heureux, pourtant tout avait très mal commencé. La vie est-elle une suite de hasards plus ou moins malheureux? Il pensait avoir tout perdu et s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable, mais un femme vient croiser son chemin au bon moment


_**Et voilà un petit OS qui m'est venu alors que je voulais écrire une suite à ma fic en cours.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture!**_

_**Merci à Krisztina pour sa correction**_

* * *

Je suis dans la chambre, à côté de ma femme. Je lui caresse la joue, elle s'éveille doucement, elle est fatiguée mais tellement magnifique. Elle me regarde et me sourit, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Elle redresse un peu le haut du lit et me tend les bras. Alors avec précaution je lui donne notre fille Natacha, que je tiens blottie au creux de mon bras. J'en profite aussi pour l'embrasser.

_- Merci pour ce cadeau._

_- Nous l'avons faite à deux, tu te rappelles ?_

_- Oui, elle est aussi belle que sa maman._

_- Et elle a ta bouche._

_- La meilleure partie de mon anatomie._

_- Humm, moi j'en ai plusieurs en tête._

_- Vous n'êtes qu'une perverse madame House._

_- A qui la faute ? _

Nous rions en chœur. Au même moment un jeune garçon, blond, les cheveux bouclés, entre comme une fusée dans la chambre. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années le suit, essoufflée. C'est mon beau-fils Arthur et ma belle-sœur Nathalie. Elle nous embrasse et nous félicite.

-_ Elle est où ma petite sœur ?_ demande-t-il, pressé.

- _Elle est là, _je le soulève et l'assois sur le lit.

-_ Elle est toute fripée ! Pourquoi elle est violette ? Elle va grandir vite ? Elle pourra jouer avec moi ? Elle...._

_- Ehh, du calme terreur ! Pour l'instant elle va dormir, manger, pleurer, redormir, remanger et tout ça pendant un moment._

_- Oh ! Ben alors ça ne grandit pas vite un bébé ! Maman je peux lui faire un bisou ?_

_- Bien sûr mais tu fais doucement._

_- D'accord. I_l se penche et dépose un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur.

_- Et moi ai-je le droit de prendre ma nièce dans mes bras ?_

_- Naturellement, la terreur ne t'a pas trop ennuyée ?_

_- Pas plus que d'habitude,_ répond-elle en souriant.

Nous sommes enfin seuls de nouveau. Nathalie est repartie avec Arthur. J'ai mis Natacha dans son berceau et je regarde Sophie qui dort. L'accouchement a été long et l'a fatiguée, elle a besoin de se reposer. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, je regarde notre fille et je pleure, mais de bonheur.

Il y a dix huit mois de ça je n'aurais jamais cru connaître un tel instant de joie. Je ferme les yeux et je repense aux circonstances qui nous ont fait nous rencontrer.

Ce jour là je suis rentré chez moi, complètement abattu par la perte de cette jeune femme. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle, un avenir heureux avec son mari, des projets et tout s'était terminé à cause d'une explosion et parce qu'elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. La vie était injuste. J'étais resté des heures près d'elle, pour la maintenir en vie et la réconforter.

Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Et cerise sur le gâteau Cuddy m'a annoncé que Lucas la demandait en mariage. Je suis couvert de poussière de ciment, j'ai une légère blessure, tout mon corps me fait mal d'avoir rampé dans ces décombres; et pas seulement ma jambe. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, prends une douche avant de faire couler un bain chaud. La chaleur m'apaise un peu, mais pas suffisamment, je tends le bras et me saisis de mon tube de vicodin. J'en gobe trois d'un coup, j'ai si mal; je veux que tout s'arrête, ils ont essayé de me changer, de faire de moi une poupée de chiffon, mais pourquoi ? Rien n'a changé si ce n'est la vision qu'ont les autres de moi :

Wilson et Cuddy m'ont vu comme un drogué égocentrique et misanthrope, incapable de ressentir des sentiments sincères. Ils ont été seuls et ont adoré jouer aux moralisateurs avec moi ; ne se sont-ils intéressés à moi que pour se donner bonne conscience ?

Maintenant ils ne voient que le type dépressif, ayant fait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Un gars gentil mais gênant, sans intérêt pour leur conscience ; et puis, ils ne vont pas se soucier de lui, ils ont leur propre vie, ils ne sont plus seuls.

Je n'ai pas envie que tout recommence, je sens la colère monter en moi, la tristesse aussi. J'avale deux vicodin de mieux et je sors de mon bain. Je clopine jusque dans ma chambre. Je m'habille avec mes vêtements les plus neufs. Je retourne dans la salle de bain et je nettoie mon blouson de moto. Je sais c'est idiot, mais j'ai envie d'être propre sur moi ; quoique je doute que je le sois toujours lorsque l'on me retrouvera.

Je n'écris pas de lettre d'adieu, inutile; je sors de chez moi et enfourche ma moto. En ville je respecte les limitations de vitesse, je suis prudent. J'ai l'impression de flotter, je n'ai plus mal, c'est l'effet vicodin. Une fois sorti de Princeton, j'accélère, c'est la nuit, donc peu de circulation : tant mieux je ne veux blesser personne. Ma dernière balade, elle ne finira que d'une seule façon ; mais je ne veux rien provoquer, je laisse faire le destin ; il pleut, cela augmente les risques d'accident, surtout à pleine vitesse.

Je suis bien, je sens la fin approcher ; j'ai déjà fait une ou deux embardées mais rien de décisif. Mais voilà que ma moto décélère d'un coup, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de caler. J'essaie de la redémarrer sans succès. Je crie de frustration, je descends sans prendre la peine de la mettre sur ses béquilles, je la laisse basculer et tomber au sol. J'enlève mon casque et le jette de toutes mes forces sur cet engin qui vient lui aussi de m'abandonner.

Je regarde autour de moi, je suis sur une route au milieu d'une forêt dans les collines. Il pleut toujours, je vais m'asseoir contre un arbre et je sors mon flacon de vicodin ; il est encore bien rempli, ce sera une overdose tout compte fait. Dommage, beaucoup moins spectaculaire qu'un accident.

Je crois que je me suis évanoui avant de terminer mon tube ; je suis dans un état plus ou moins conscient ; je n'ai plus mal, à vrai dire je ne ressens plus rien du tout. Je suis peut-être bien mort après tout. Mais alors, qui me parle ? La voix est douce et soucieuse, c'est une voix de femme. Un ange ? Je crois que je souris bêtement alors que j'entends sans comprendre ce que l'on me dit.

-_ Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?_

_- …._

_- Je vais vous aider….vous comprenez ?_

_- Ou…oui, _ma voix est faible.

_- Je suis médecin ça va aller._

J'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt. J'ai mal à la tête et la lumière m'agresse. Pourtant il ne me semble pas avoir bu ; j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, soulevant doucement mes paupières. Où suis-je exactement ? Des bribes de la soirée me reviennent, je soupire, je ne suis même pas foutu de me foutre en l'air ; je suis vraiment minable. Ce n'est que partie remise. En attendant je détaille ce qui m'entoure, je suis dans un salon, sur le canapé et en caleçon, recouvert de deux couvertures. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? C'est alors que j'attends une voix qui me semble familière.

- _Vous êtes enfin réveillé, très bien !_

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse, de taille moyenne, quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le visage, des yeux verts, entre 35 et 40 ans, s'approche de moi d'un air énergique. Elle prend aussitôt mon poignet et vérifie mon rythme cardiaque. C'est un médecin, elle me le confirme.

_- Je suis le docteur Sophie Browning et vous êtes chez moi. Comment vous sentez-vous, avez-vous mal quelque part ? Votre jambe ?_

_- Mal à la tête, un peu nauséeux et ma jambe ça peut aller. Oh ! Je suis le docteur Gregory House, je suis arrivé ici comment ?_

_- Je vous ai trouvé à côté de votre moto, vous avez eu un accident. Et je crois que vous y avez été un peu fort sur la vicodin._

_- Oui,….merci pour votre aide._ Inutile que je lui dise la vérité, si elle pense à un accident tant mieux, ça évite les questions gênantes.

_- J'ai fait sécher vos vêtements ils sont dans la salle de bain._

_- C'est gentil,_ je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois pas mon portable_, je peux téléphoner, je voudrais prévenir l'hôpital où je travaille._

_- C'est déjà fait, je me suis permise de regarder dans votre portefeuille. J'ai trouvé le numéro de la personne à appeler en cas de problème et j'ai contacté le Dr Chase._

_- Merci, _j'essaie de me lever mais une lancée dans ma cuisse me force à me rasseoir_._

_- Attendez, je vais vous aider._

J'accepte son aide, je n'ai pas pris ma canne, je ne comptais pas en avoir encore besoin. Elle me laisse dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche bien chaude et m'habille. Bizarrement je me sens bien. Je retrouve mon hôte dans sa cuisine, elle fait manger un petit garçon âgé d'à peine 3 ans, il est blond comme les blés.

- _Votre fils ? _ma question me semble stupide.

_- Arthur, il va bientôt avoir 3 ans, vous avez faim ?_

_- Un peu, mais ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, je…_

_- Mais cela ne m'ennuie pas et puis de toute façon c'est prêt. Vous n'avez pas le choix docteur !_

_- Dans ce cas, j'accepte l'invitation docteur ; _je me mets à rire, je dois avoir l'air idiot, mais elle rit aussi et je la trouve magnifique.

_- Je vous garde au moins jusqu'à demain, en observation. Ah ! Votre moto est chez le garagiste du coin, je l'ai appelé et il a été la chercher donc…_

_- En attendant qu'elle soit prête vous me kidnappez? Mais votre mari risque de voir ma présence d'un mauvais œil, non ? _Je vois son visage s'assombrir, je viens de faire une bourde.

_- Mon mari était capitaine chez les marines, il a été tué en Irak._

_- Je… excusez-moi j'ai manqué de tact. _

_- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir,_ elle me donne son enfant_, vous voulez bien vous en occuper pendant que je mets la table ?_

_- Oui bien sûr, _je souris au bambin qui me sourit aussi et m'attrape par le cou.

Voilà comment j'ai rencontré celle qui allait devenir ma femme. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle était pédiatre et qu'elle travaillait au Princeton General. Qu'elle venait de prendre quinze jours de vacances et qu'elle aimait les passer dans ce chalet en plein milieu des bois ; loin des malades et de la foule. J'ai appelé Cuddy pour lui dire que je prenais quinze jours de vacances. Elle accepta de me les donner sans soucis, Foreman s'occuperait du service.

J'ai récupéré ma moto, fait un saut chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires et je suis retourné près de Sophie et de son fils. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous durant ces deux semaines. Cela est arrivé plus tard, une fois que nous avions tous les deux repris notre travail. Sa sœur, Nathalie, avait accepté de garder Arthur et je l'avais invité chez moi.

Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé mais ce soir-là, j'ai fini par lui raconter ma vie ; je lui ai tout dit, mes hallucinations, mon internement, ce qui avait suivi et les raisons exactes qui m'avaient poussées à me retrouver sur une route de montagne en pleine nuit sous la pluie. Je me suis mis à pleurer, elle m'a consolé. Trois mois plus tard nous trouvions une maison et aménagions ensemble ; à la surprise générale et en particulier à celle de deux personnes précises.

J'ai eu un peu peur au moment de lui demander de m'épouser : après tout, Sophie a douze ans de moins que moi. Peut-être que franchir le pas avec un 'vieux' l'effraierait ; au contraire, elle a dit oui tout de suite, disant qu'elle espérait que je me jette à l'eau depuis un moment. Nous nous sommes mariés. Chase c'est montré un témoin à la hauteur, c'est devenu un ami sincère. Il a aussi accepté d'être le parrain de Natacha.

Voilà toute l'histoire, je suis le docteur Gregory House, j'ai une femme merveilleuse, deux enfants que j'adore. Je porte des chemises repassées, et je taille régulièrement mon bouc. Sophie préfère ça à ma barbe de 3 jours ; elle m'a gentiment fait remarquer qu'avec ma barbe mal rasée et ma chemise chiffonnée, je ressemblais à un clochard !

Je travaille toujours au PPTH, Lisa Cuddy est toujours ma directrice et je fais mes consultations comme n'importe quel autre médecin de cet hôpital. Je suis devenu un employé modèle. Je ne vois Wilson qu'ici et nos échanges sont toujours brefs et la plupart du temps professionnels. Il est toujours avec Sam. Quant à Lisa Cuddy son 'homme parfait' s'est avéré être un parfait salaud, profitant de soi-disant planques pour la tromper. Ils sont en plein divorce.

Je me dis que le destin finit toujours par égaliser les scores finalement. Et puis je ne prends plus de vicodin, je suis revenu à l'ibuprofène ; c'est suffisant maintenant. Natacha se met à pleurer, je me lève et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se calme aussitôt ; oui aujourd'hui je suis le plus heureux des maris.


End file.
